Soos Gets Lost In The Forest
by adedicatedfanficprofile
Summary: Soos has to do a task in the forest and gets lost. There's a lot of action in this one. Enjoy! :D (Also, if you haven't read my first Fanfiction about Dipper and Wendy, you should. Its good :D)
1. Soos's Task

**This is my second Fanfiction. Most of the characters will get their own story, don't worry about it. Then in the end there's probably gonna be a story with all the characters together. So, enjoy my second story, with Soos!**

"Ahh, get out of here you animals!", Stan said, infuriated. He was chasing a pack of mutant possums that barged into the front of the shack. He was chasing them with a broom. After a while, the rodents were chased out of the wall they destroyed in the Mystery Shack. These mutant possums have been a problem there for a while, now. They've been doing property damage, destroying valuables, and worst of all, according to Stan, scaring away tourists. He knew he had to get rid of them for good, or he wouldn't get any more tourists and the shack would be destroyed! But he knew he couldn't do it himself. He needed someone to do it for him.

"Whoa, ho, ho, what happened here!", Soos said as he walked into the room and seeing the wall (what's left of it at least) and all of the destroyed items.

"Soos, I need you to do me a favor", Stan asked.

"Anything for you, sir!, Soos said.

"I need you to go into the forest and get rid of some possums for me. They've been a problem at the shack for a while, now", Stan said.

"But…it's dark and scary out there, sir", Soos said.

"I'll increase your pay by 5% this week", Stan said.

"Okay, sir!", Soos gladly said.

Soos took a broom from the corner of the room, left through the hole in the wall, and went out to the forest. "Sucker", Stan said with a smirk. It was nearing sundown and even with his 5% pay increase for the week, Soos was afraid of the forest at night. He became slightly paranoid when he entered the forest. "There's nothing in the forest… it's just my imagination", Soos repeated to himself as he clutched the broom tightly in fear. He started sweating as he looked around all of trees, gasping and flinching at all of the owl and wolf noises.

About a half an hour later, he found the possums he was looking for, but Grunkle Stan didn't tell him that they were so big. "G..g.. possums", he stuttered in fear. The possums go as high as Soos's chest, they're as wide as him, and there were five of them. They noticed him and they started chasing Soos. He dropped the broom and he ran from them. "Ohhhhh noooo!", Soos said as he ran as fast as he can. Soon, he came across a cliff. He skid his shoes across the ground, stopped at the cliff, and almost wobbled off. He looked off the cliff and seen a big lake. He had nowhere else to go and the possums weren't far behind. As the possums got closer, he had to do it. He held his nose and he jumped off of the cliff. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", he screamed as he fell 250 feet through the air. All of the possums accidentally skid off of the cliff a few seconds after Soos jumped.

About 7 seconds after he jumped, Soos hit the water. Because of where he came into contact with the water, he did not get hurt by the splash. Additionally, he had surprisingly good breath-holding skills. He swam to the surface and dry land with no marks. The possums hit the water after Soos did. Not only were they injured by their hard impact to the water, they also sank about 25 feet into it, and they all drowned before they reached the surface. He dealt with the possums, and now he had to get back to the Mystery Shack.

He wrung out his shirt and pants, used them as towels, and wrung them out again. He then started walking around the forest. It became dusk and he could barely see 5 feet ahead of him. After about an hour or so of looking, he became extremely afraid. Then he noticed something: he was back at the lake where he was earlier. "I've must of gone in a circle or something. I don't know where to go", Soos said. Soos was lost.

**Will Soos ever find the Mystery Shack? How will he escape the forest? How are Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy reacting to Soos's late night disappearance? Find out soon! Favorite, follow, and give your honest review. See you all soon!**


	2. Soos's Search For The Shack

**Ok, so here's the rest of the story! And don't forget to check out my other stories, Dipper Faces Facts, which is my first and also completed fanfic, and Wendy's Tragedy, my new fanfic that I'm working on. So, without further instructions, enjoy!**

Soos was growing weary because of all of his searching for the shack. He really didn't want to go any further. "Man, I'm tired from all this searching. I need to take a nap, but it's really scary out here", Soos said. Soon, he ended up passing a dark, yet surprisingly small cave. "I guess I'll have to sleep in this dark… scary… c-cave", Soos said. He really didn't want to sleep in there, but he was exhausted and it looked like it was going to storm soon, so he had no choice.

He took a bunch of leaves and sticks. He placed the leaves in a pile for a pillow and more for a blanket. He finished the two leaf piles and he started to focus on the sticks. He soon had a pile of sticks along with the two piles of leaves. Upon nearly completing the stick pile, it began to thunder. He picked up the pace because he knew it would rain soon. As he was picking up the last of the sticks, lightning happened to strike them. The sticks (while in his hands) set ablaze and so did Soos's hands and arms. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Soos shouted in pain. He ran and threw the last fiery sticks onto the stick pile, lighting them all up, making a nice, warm fire.

As Soos was running in circles and screaming, right on cue, it started pouring rain, dousing Soos's fiery hands and arms. "Aaaahhhhhhh that feels good", Soos said in pleasure. "That even kinda tickles". He went into the cave and warmed up around the fire. After about 15 minutes or so, he decided to go to bed. He got under his leaf blanket and he rested his head on his leaf pillow near the fire. "Goodnight, scary forest", Soos said he fell fast asleep.

_**Back at the Mystery Shack**_

"Don't you think we should go looking for the big guy?", Dipper questioned Stan. Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy were all worried about Soos's disappearance. They all knew that it wasn't like Soos to be out at this time, even if he has a job to do. But Stan wasn't worried.

"Ahh, don't worry about it, I bet he's fine. Besides, it's only nine o' clock. If he's not back by morning, we'll go lookin' for him. And I'm not letting any one of you kids out in that forest at this time. I could be arrested!", Stan said. They knew that fighting back wouldn't help, because it was almost impossible to change Stan's mind unless it had money involved, but they were all broke due to poor funding from Stan. Dipper let out a sigh. "Fine", Dipper said. They all went to bed early that night, hoping for Soos's safe return.

_**Hours later, in the forest**_

Soos woke up at around 9 in the morning, with a rough neck and spine due sleeping on the rocky ground. "Man, that wasn't a very good night sleep", Soos said. He got up and he could barely stand, let alone walk. He decided to stretch it out, which made him feel a little better. He could sort of walk now. "Time to look for the Mystery Shack again", Soos said. He walked out of the cave and started to search.

But little did he notice a pack of wolves about 150 feet away. They were stalking him for about 15 minutes. They started to follow him from behind while he was searching. Soos felt odd a few minutes after waking up. He was hearing weird noises and phrases, like the sound of a squeaking mop on a wooden floor, Mabel shouting "YEAH' and Wendy shouting 'WHATEVER!'. He became scared by these inexplicable noises and he had no idea where they were coming from or how he was hearing them. Meanwhile, the wolves got closer and closer. Soon, they pounced on an unnoticing and scared Soos. "AAHHH! OUCH, STOP! AHH! OWW!", He said, screaming in pain. The wolves tore off his clothes and were scratching, biting, and clawing him. Soos was losing blood fast and was in extreme pain.

A distance away, other wolves howled and the wolves attacking Soos howled back. They stopped attacking and they went towards the sound of the howling. Soos was lying there in a big puddle of is own blood and was fading fast. As he was fading, he saw Stan come from out of nowhere. He ran up to Soos, shaking him and shouting 'wake up'. But he wasn't sad; he was mad. "Wake up, Soos. Wake up! WAKE UP!" Suddenly, everything became blurry for Soos. He closed his eyes. Then he opened them up to reveal him at the Mystery Shack in his bed! Stan was shaking him violently and shouting at him. 'It must of all been a dream! Thank goodness!', Soos thought happily. "Soos, your shift was 15, minutes ago! I'm taking away 5% of your pay for the week. Now get to work!", Stan shouted angrily. "Yes sir!", Soos said with worry. Stan walked away and he went to his office.

Soos got up and looked around the shack. Dipper was mopping near his bed. The mop was making loud squeaky noises against the wooden floor. Mabel was playing a board game with her friends, Candy and Grenda. "YES! I WIN!', she shouted. Soos then walked by the entrance of the shack, finding Wendy having an argument with Robbie over the phone. "…YOU THINK I CARE, ROBBIE? I DON'T! YEAH…. WHATEVER! WE'RE OFFICALY OVER AFTER YOU MIND CONTROLLED ME WITH YOUR STUPID SONG! WE, ARE, **DONE!**", Wendy shouted at Robbie. She then hung up on him. "Man… Robbie's a huge jerk, am I right, Soos? Sorry for being so loud", Wendy apologized. "It's ok. And Robbie's a HUGE jerk!", Soos replied to Wendy. He then took a wrench and began work.

**I hoped you liked my story! I'm gonna be working on 'Wendy's Tragedy' next and It's gonna be a log on! The next chapter for it will be coming for it really soon, so check daily! Follow me for quality stories on Gravity Falls and more shows soon!**


End file.
